soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mulambo
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = , Max Cavalera | prev_track = Jumpdafuckup | next_track = Son Song }} The song begins with Max Cavalera's then-little son Igor Jr. taunting 'daa daa'. The songplay resembles that of a typical song, but with grooves, tribal drumming, and foosball sound effect by his another then-little son and now a Soulfly drummer, Zyon. It is sung in Portuguese and English with background vocals by The Mulambo Tribe, which is a Brazilian metal group that inspired this very song. "Mulambo" is played in the film and its soundtrack album includes this song. Lyrics "Daa daa" Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Ali (Just arrived over there) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Ali (Just arrived over there) Mulambo chegou pra detonar essa porra (Mulambo it's here to fuck this shit up) Mulambo chegou pra detonar essa porra (Mulambo it's here to fuck this shit up) Mulambo chegou pra detonar essa porra (Mulambo it's here to fuck this shit up) Mulambo chegou pra detonar essa porra (Mulambo it's here to fuck this shit up) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Ali (Just arrived over there) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Ali (Just arrived over there) Third world and I'm coming with the fire Futebol and I'm coming with the fire E porrada (porrada: punch or brawl) and I'm coming with the fire O Brasil and I'm coming with the fire Mulambo - Mulambo - Mulambo - Mulambo Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou, chegou Ali (Just arrived over there) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Mulambo eu (Mulambo I) Mulambo tu (Mulambo you) Chegou Aqui (Just arrived here) Revolutionary Como "Zapata" (Zapata: Mexican revolutionary) Revolutionary e "Che Guevara" (Che Guevara: Third World revolutionary) Revolutionary Como "Zumbi" (Zumbi: Brasilian slave hero) Revolutionary to the "most high" Mulambo - Mulambo - Mulambo - Mulambo Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, percussion * Joe Nuñez – drums * The Mulambo Tribe – backing vocals * Igor Cavalera Jr. – "tuu tuu" sound * Zyon Cavalera – foosball sound * – Jamaican percussion * Meia Noite – Brazilian percussion * – keyboards Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * – , , drum programming, digital editing, * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering * John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineering * – * George Marino – * Max Cavalera – co-production, mastermind supervisor Category:Songs Category:Primitive tracks Category:Songs featuring guests